El cuarto
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Spock y Jim son pareja oficialmente, se quieren y disfrutan de la compañía mutua. Lo malo son los cuartos, Jim está cansado de no saber en que habitación a dejado las cosas y Spock... bueno Spock solo quiere estar con Jim.


**El cuarto**.

_Disclaimer_: Star Trek no me pertenece.

_Nota: _Podría decirse que está enlazado con mi anterior fic "_la declaración"_ pero son totalmente independientes el uno del otro.

* * *

Jim no era la persona más ordenada del mundo, eso lo sabia de antemano, pero tampoco iba perdiendo las cosas por ahí. Por eso cuando un día trató de encontrar su chaqueta de gala y descubrió que no aparecía en su armario se sintió abochornado ¿Qué clase de Capitán pierde sus ropas de gala?

Rebuscó por todo el cuarto y, desesperado, acudió a una solución infalible: recurrir a quien siempre lo encuentra todo.

Bones gritaba, reprochaba, exigía, se preocupaba y reñía como una madre, por ello era lógico pensar que podría encontrar la chaqueta. Las cosas siempre aparecen cuando una madre las va a buscar, da igual que hallas mirado cincuenta veces en el mismo sitio, una madre lo acaba encontrando en ese lugar sin importar tus búsquedas anteriores.

Jim entró en la enfermería rápidamente, buscando a su oficial médico bajo la premisa: _"Es de vida o muerte."_

Bones sintió que se le ponían los pelos de punta ante ese grito, imaginando una y mil desgracias asociadas a esa frase que tan pocas esperanzas daba. Dejó a un lado el padd donde trabajaba, acercándose hasta el joven Capitán.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jim? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. —Más le vale al duende verde de orejas puntiagudas no haberte hecho nada, porque sino...

Jim comenzó a reír alegremente, negando con la cabeza mientras hablaba. A veces Bones dejaba salir su lado tierno bajo la preocupación.

—Spock no me ha hecho nada. —Dijo logrando retener la sonora carcajada finalmente, porque era absurdo pensar que Spock pudiese hacerle algo malo. —He perdido mi chaqueta del uniforme de gala, eso es todo.

Bones lo miró perplejo.

—¿Solo la chaqueta? —Repitió atónito mientras Jim asentía. —¿Te estás quedando conmigo? ¿Cómo pierdes la chaqueta de un uniforme?

—No lo sé, por eso he venido a pedirte ayuda.— Explicó. —No aparece por ningún lado, no está en mi cuarto y se que subí con ella a la nave después de la reunión.

El Capitán de la Enterprise cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho. Se sentía como un niño pequeño explicándole a su madre la perdida del chaquetón, que seguramente hubiese sido olvidado en el colegio y podría ser recogido a la mañana siguiente.

Pero no había perdido la chaqueta, solo no recordaba exactamente dónde la había puesto.

Bones suspiró, tratando de guiar a Jim hasta la chaqueta, porque como tuviese que recorrerse toda la nave en su busca iba a machacarle a hypos. No se había metido en la carrera de medicína para eso.

—Entraste a la nave con ella ¿no? —Espero el asentimiento del rubio antes de proseguir. —Y luego ¿Qué demonios hiciste?

Jim frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria.

—Subí a la nave con Spock

—¿Sabes que esa información es innecesaria? El duende verde y tú siempre estáis juntos, pareceís siameses o algo así.

Jim rió suavemente.

—De acuerdo, Bones. — Prosiguió divertido. —Volvimos a la nave, comenzamos a ir hasta los dormitorios y entonces una cosa llevó a la otra y... —Sonrió pícaramente, dejando que el doctor atase hilos.

Bones soltó una maldición, mascullando varios insultos hacia ellos: a él por su bocaza y al duende por ser un reprimido. Aunque la verdad era que Jim apenas prestó atención a los insultos en concreto, divirtiéndose con la idea global.

—Maldita sea Jim, soy médico no tu diario. —Acusó enfadado. —No quiero detalles, solo ignora los hechos irrelevantes como ese y no me digas nada de lo que hagáis en vuestra intimidad.

El Capitán sonrió ampliamente, divertido ante las reacciones del doctor de la Enterprise.

—No te contaré nada, las marcas de la pasión hablarán por sí solas. —McCoy le fulminó con la mirada, dándole una advertencia cruda. —De acuerdo Bones, lo prometo. —Cedió alzando las manos en son de paz, sonriendo suavemente.

—Más te vale. —Advirtió.

—Bien, después dormí con Spock y a la mañana siguiente fui a mi cuarto para arreglarme e ir al Puente. —Zanjó terminando su historia. —Scotty dice que soy el Capitán James Tiberius Pelo-Perfecto, por eso me parece de mala educación no ir arreglado al Puente, pues estaría dejando en evidencia a mi Ingeniero Jefe.

Bones frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no le preguntas al duende? Fue la última persona que te vio con la chaqueta.

—¡Tienes razón! Gracias Bones, eres el mejor. —Jim sonrió ampliamente, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a su amigo.

Leonard suspiró.

—Ahora largate con tu duende, que soy médico no tu niñera.

Jim se marchó rápidamente, por si Bones descubría que tenía una bandeja llena de hypos muy cerca de su mano. Fue por los pasillos de la Enterprise a paso vivo, saludando por el camino a Scotty, Pavel y Sulu, los cuales iban hechandose miradas muy dulces. Iba a tener que darles _la_ charla por si acaso.

Tal vez convencía a Spock para que le acompañase a la hora de darles _la_ charla, sino siempre podría recurrir a sus encantos de Kirk.

Se cruzó con Uhura con el tiempo justo de preguntarle por Spock, ella (con aquella sonrisa con la que siempre le respondía cuando hablaba de ellos dos _juntos_) le dijo que estaría terminando de poner el diario de la nave al día.

Con un rápido gracias fue hasta el cuarto de Spock, introduciendo el código y entrando como si fuese su cuarto también. La temperatura algo más elevada que la habitual a la nave le saludó, aunque ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a ella, igual que al execisvo orden que abrigaba a todo lo relacionado con Spock.

Todo menos él y lo que eso conllevaba, claro.

—Jim. —Dijo Spock nada más que el aludido entró al cuarto, bajando el padd para dedicarle una sonrisa suave y casi inexistente.

_Casi_, porque estaba allí y Jim amaba esas sonrisas que solo eran para él y que tanto significaban. Porque Spock era feliz a su lado.

Caminó hasta el escritorio, depositando un beso en los labios del vulcano mientras sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Spock le acarició el costado suavemente, disfrutando del contacto y haciendo que a Jim se le olvidase por momentos a que había ido exactamente.

—Me encantas cuando dices mi nombre, Spock... —Susurró separándose de sus labios sin dejar de abrazarle por el cuello, con la mano del vulcano en su cintura.

Un nuevo beso les unió, mientras caricias cariñosas se extendían por sus cuerpos. Sus dedos índice y corazón se acariciaron hasta consolidar un beso vulcano, mandando la ya conocida descarga eléctrica de sentimientos.

Jim se sentó sobre las piernas de Spock, acomodándose en su regazo con parsimonia. El vulcano lo acomodó, dejando que la presencia (y el olor) de su T'hy'la le embriagase.

—He perdido mi chaqueta del uniforme de gala... —Susurró el Capitán lentamente. —No la encuentro por ningún lado ¿sabes donde está?

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de _su_ Comandante esperó una respuesta, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de su pareja aún através de la ropa. No le importaría quedarse allí por siempre, pensó mientras dejaba que el olor del vulcano llenase sus sentidos.

—Está aquí, Jim, la olvidaste igual que muchas otras pertenencias. Aunque otras, sin embargo, las dejaste a propósito o por pura vagancia.— Explicó tranquilamente, revisando el orden y coherencia del cuaderno de bitácora.

Porque a Jim siempre le olvidaba algún que otro detalle, pero para eso estaba él: para completar a _su_ querido Capitán y que este le completase a él también.

Jim miró a Spock perplejo, separándose un poco de su cuerpo para mirarlo cara a cara. No podía ser cierto, pensó, aunque por otro lado tenía todo el sentido de la galaxia.

—Siento como si la niebla hubiese desaparecido y pudiese ver finalmente el mundo ante mi...—Murmuró negando con la cabeza.

—Era evidente que estaría aquí, según las estadísticas...—Jim rió, depositando un beso rápido en los labios de Spock.

—Solo dime un número.—Exigió.—¿Cuánta ropa mía hay en tu armario? Porque según las normas humanas si más del cincuenta por ciento de tu armario está ocupado por mi debemos empezar a vivir juntos.

»Solo piénsalo, es lógico y factible.

Spock observó atentamente a Jim durante todo el discurso, mientras este proporcionaba un argumento basado en un razonamiento ilógico lleno de conjeturas y números sin sentido. Pero, por muy alocados que fuesen esos argumentos, eran palabras de su pareja y eso era una mezcla de dos sustancias que más le gustan a los vulcanos:

Las palabras y su T´hy´la.

—Sabes lo que opino de esas conjeturas, Jim.—Dijo finalmente, con el padd olvidado ya en la mesa y las manos sobre la cintura del rubio.

Jim suspiró.

—Lo que trataba de decirte...—Comenzó a decir, tratando de detener la sangre que quería agolparse en sus mejillas.—Estaba sugiriendo que empezásemos a dormir juntos…

Sus ojos azules como el eterno cielo de la tierra se clavaron en Spock, pidiéndole que cediese ante su petición al mismo tiempo que le arrastraba y perdía en su complejidad con tan solo un pestañeo y un brillo en la mirada. Jim por su parte se encontró con lo mirada oscura del vulcano, de un marrón tan oscuro a veces que parecía onix, era su parte más humana, la que le había mostrado primero que los sentimientos también le tocaban.

¿Cómo negarse? Era imposible, además Spock quería estar junto a Jim bajo cualquier precio, pues ya había estado a punto de perderle una vez y no se permitiría una segunda.

—Me parece una idea razonable.—Zanjó con una sonrisa en los labios (con una sonrisa spockiana, que es bastante grande para un vulcano pero pequeña para un humano).

Jim sonrió ampliamente, volviendo a besar a Spock con energía. Porque oficialmente iban a vivir juntos, lo cual le ponía nervioso de sobremanera pero era _su_ Comandante, por lo que no tenía miedo alguno. Con Spock a su lado jamás tendría miedo.

Finalmente, y en poco tiempo, Spock y Jim comenzaron a vivir en una misma habitación, repartiendo el espacio entre sus labores para con la Enterprise y ellos mismos. Ya no había más pertenencias extraviadas o complicaciones con la hora ni ninguna de las variables posibles.

Solo estaban ellos y su, según palabra de Bones, _"nidito de amor"_. Aunque según Spock tal comparación era ilógica, pues ni los humanos ni los vulcanos crean nidos, lo cual provocó un suspiro exasperado de Bones y una inmensa sonrisa de Jim.

Porque no había discutido ni puesto en duda el hecho de que en el cuarto había amor.

De hecho algo le decía a Jim que esa noche iba a ver más _amor_ en el cuarto, _su _cuarto (el de ambos), pues pensaba llenar de feromonas la estancia al completo, dejando y recibiendo marcas de pasión para después lucirlas con orgullo (el verdojo de las mejillas de Spock al verlas merecía la pena).

—Spock necesito que me ayudes con algo.—Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

El cuarto merecía un buen estreno.

—**Fin.—**


End file.
